Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance which stores food at low temperatures. Such a refrigerator includes a main body in which a storeroom is provided, and a door for selectively opening or closing the storeroom. The storeroom may be partitioned into a freezer compartment and a refrigeration compartment, each of which may selectively be opened or closed by the door.
When failure occurs in the parts of the refrigerator, a user cannot accurately know which part failure actually occurs in. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that the user has to contact a service technician for the repair of the refrigerator.
Even if the service technician is contacted from the user, since the service technician must personally check for accurately determining failed part, much time is spent in the determination and there is an inconvenience caused by the check.
Moreover, the user does not accurately know a replacement time of the parts that should periodically be replaced, for example, a filter. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that the user must directly contact the service technician for the replacement of the parts.